Yeah right!
by Bluemoon4Sphinx
Summary: This story is true. You may not belive it, but it is. One day, on accident, me and my yami got sucked into the yugioh world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Becka turned in her sleep. She couldn't ignore the feeling something wasn't right. It lingered think in the air; a silent warning of what was to come. She could hardly hear her name being shouted, could hardly feel herself being shaken awake. But she did. Still, she was a deep sleeper, so it was very faint…

"Becka-chan! Hakari-san! Wake up!" yelled her faithful darker half, shaking her vigorously. She regretfully opened her ice blue and chestnut brown eyes.

"B-Bastet? Wha?" she stuttered, looking up at her tan skinned look-alike. She had spiky, long, mousey-brown hair that came up into two points at the top and flowed at the bottom. Her gold, cat-like eyes were filled with concern.

"Hakari…" she began, "You were shaking. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do…do you notice that?" she replied, referring to the eerie feeling in the air.

"Ummhum, and by Ra, it isn't to comforting!" she noted, Bastet had a bad habit. When ever she'd get nervous, she'd swing her necklace, an ancient magical item called the millennium pendulum, in the air. And she did. However, she did not expect it to be then, at that very moment, that the pendulum's power would start working. As soon as she started spinning it, a portal opened in the middle of the room, sucking everything in…

Everything, including Becka and Bastet.

With a gasp of shock, Becka started to be pulled towards the swirling vortex… "Hakari!" Bastet grasped her hakari's hand, trying to pull her back. She however, no matter how strong she was, couldn't fight the pull of the vortex. So, kicking and screaming, she was pulled in too.

To say it was dark would be an under statement. The place they had landed (roughly, may I add), was by far the darkest of the dark. It was also cold; a freezing piercing cold that would freeze even the strongest willed to their core. They were surrounded by monsters that would make even the young hakari slightly nervous. You've probably figured out where they are by now, unless you're a moron. That's right. They're in the shadow realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Everywhere but home

Becka stirred, trying to sit up only to be engulfed in pain. Her arms hurt, her legs hurt, her head was throbbing; Muscles she didn't even know she had were aching. She slumped back down into her previous position: Lying weakly on the ground, eyes closed tight.

She tried to catch up with what had happened…What _did_ happen? …Oh yeah. Memories came flooding back. The weird feeling, the pendulum, her and her yami being draw-… wait. She almost forgot!

Her yami.

Her eyes snapped back open almost instantly. She sat up and, ignoring the pain, she scanned the room for her dark. Nothing. She began to panic, until her eyes rested and a still, tan figure not to far off. Clutching her sides with one arm, she crawled over to her dark, shaking her softly.

"Yami? Can you hear me?" She said. Her yami mumbled something incoherent in response, before her gold cat eyes fluttered open.

She blinked, and then sat up with no problems. "What in the name of Ra are we doing here!" was her first statement as she stared at the dark, purple walls of the shadow realm.

"Humm," Becka began, "maybe it has something to do with that portal _you_ open up in the middle of the room, maybe!" Becka growled, anger pushing away the pain.

"Heh heh, opps." Bastet laughed nervously under the fiery glare her hakari was giving her. Becka growled again.

"'Opps' doesn't even begin to describe the mess you caused, you moronic baka." She hissed; a habit she had picked up from the yami a long time ago and couldn't seem to quit. Her yami cringed.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know the pendulum would start working! I was just as surprised as you were!" She replied. She really needed her happy pills… (1)

Becka sighed. 'I'm surprised you're able to use any rational thought at all, baka neko." (2) She said simply. "So…" she began again, "how do we get out of here?" Blink. "You do know, don't you?" Shrug. "YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE!"

"I never said that. I'm just…not sure. I guess we'd go back the way we came, but the pendulum used too much of its energy getting us here. We'd basically have to find a door…or a gateway out of here…and fast, before the shadow creatures realize we're here." She shuttered at the thought of the monsters… not that she couldn't kick all their butts, they were just creepy.

"Then let's go find one!" Becka said annoyed, dragging her yami in the nearest random direction.

"It's no that simple!" Bastet shrieked, pulling away from her hakari. "This place goes on forever. Finding a door, much less the right door, would be like trying to find the clichéd 'needle in the hay stack'…almost impossible." She sighed.

"Then how do we find one!" The annoyed hakari asked. She was running out of patience…

"…Summon a monster." Bastet stated, and started sorting threw her deck. When she got to the card 'Hand of Nephthys', she held it up and started chanting.

"How will _this_ help at all!" Becka yelled, exasperated. She had picked out the card 'Dark Scorpion – Meanae the Thorn'; she liked it so much because it reminded her of her self, a strong, powerful female.

Practically ignoring her hakari, besides snatching her hakari's card, Bastet continued to chant:

"





" (3)

(A/n: The author would like to notethat the above chant is in the language of the priests and priestesses of Egypt and is not known or read by anyone else, so don't even try to read it.)

Suddenly, the cards started to glow. Bastet placed them on the ground, and the glow intensified so much that the hakari and yami had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. When the light dimmed, where the cards had been placed were now, two women.

One had tan skin, black hair in pig tails, gold Egyptian armor, and orange sleeves and an orange silk skirt. Flaming wings protruded from her back. This was the Hand of Nephthys. The other was dressed in a red mini skirt, black leather sleeveless shirt and arm

bands, and tall black boots. She had light toned skin, long, straight brown hair, piercing red eyes and a tattoo of a black scorpion on her arm. She carried with her a whip with thorns on it. She was Dark Scorpion Meanae.

"Wow." Was all Becka could say. She started shaking her yami. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that!"

Shrug. "You never asked." She said, simply, and then looked at the two monsters. "Take us to the nearest way out of here." She ordered, and the monsters nodded and started to drag Bastet, as her hakari had, in a random direction. Becka followed boredly, although very ready to get out of the horrendous place called the shadow realm.

Becka's p.o.v.

Man we've been walking for hours…no, I mean we've been walking for two hours and thirty two minutes. I'm not sure Those monsters even know where we're going…I sure hope they do. If not… we're doomed.

I-it's very cold in here. Like ice… by Ra, I can see my own breath! I don't want to be here. I really don't. I've heard that it drives people…. Crazy! Mad! Wacko! Loco in the coco! Disturbed! Psycho! Completely and utterly INSANE!...AHH! It's happening! HELP!

Hey! I see a door!

After informing my yami about the door, we walk towards it…

Normal p.o.v.

Becka reached towards the door knob, and then paused. "You think we should?" she said meekly. At a nod from her yami, she opened the door… and was sucked into another vortex. Let's just say their landing wasn't smooth.

"'Oww.'"

Becka: Yay! Finished the first chapter!

Bastet: took you long enough, hakari.

Becka: well it's hard thinking up a story!

Bastet: sure it is. You just keep telling yourself that. rolls eyes

Becka: grr….well, here's a few little side notes to help da' people understand the story. (The topics will be noted by numbers in the story.)

(1): Bastet's happy pills are mental medicine to keep her craziness under control. But she doesn't know that! Lol.

(2): 'baka neko' means 'idiot cat' in Japanese.

(3): The chant Bastet was…well chanting translates into:

'_Shadows, obey my command,_

_Bring forth the monsters from my hand,_

_Give them life to end their still,_

_Let them give into my will_.'

Becka: it was supposed to be a spell to let Bastet be able to summon monsters and they had to do as she said. It's stupid and creepy, I know, but it's the best I could think of on such short notice! I tried! And remember, **read and review**!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh. I do, however, own the plot, and… looks around …a book and a sock. That's it.

Warning: be careful. After this chapie, things just get batty. sarcastically You might die laughing.

Reviews:

I am a Catlover: that was rude, but thanks for telling me. Although, now the entire plot of my story is kind of screwed. And if people aren't interested in the characters I make up, (there will be quite a few. They are my friends except I changed their names and gave them yamis'.), than screw them too. : P

Seething-Z: Ok, I get your point. You don't like the story, I get it. You practically flamed me… oh well. It could have been worse, right? You know, Z…..your a pretty cool person. Not afraid to say what you think. I like that in a person. Now, as I was saying…my story will have a lot of OCs', but only because my friends wanted to be in the story. I tried to respect their wishes… besides, I already wrote 4 chapters. This is my first story, ok? And I don't brag that much. (That wasn't a sentence!) You have good taste, Z. Please keep reviewing… I really _need_ constructive criticism. Be side, I try not to 'rape the English language', as you would say. P.S.: What's your name? I think I know you.

Chapter 2

Where are we?

"'Oww'" Bastet and Becka said in unison, landing as a twisted pile of limbs outside the portal. "That was _not_ pleasant." Becka added, scrambling away from her yami. "Why didn't you warn me? I mean, Ra that hurt!" she yelled at her other half. "As if I wasn't sore enough already." She muttered, once again frustrating her yami.

"Quit your complaining. I got us here, didn't I? I didn't know we would be thrown out of the portal like that, anyways." She remarked casually, looking around. "Humm," she paused, "where is 'here'?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU PUT YOU THROUGH THE WRONG PORTAL!" Becka shouted, shaking her yami roughly.

"We'll I did say it would be hard to find the right one! There are hundreds of them. You should be very happy we didn't land ourselves in a highly populated area. If we had, we would have had a lot of explaining to do." Bastet pointed out. She sighed. "Right now, we just have to figure out where we are- hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm looking around. See if there's any thing familiar near here. If there is, then you're in luck. If there isn't,…we'll then you have to worry." She said simply, looking out side the ally where they had landed.

There we're tall, glassy skyscrapers, but also small shops and houses. Some people were talking to other people in an odd language, and she only caught a few words: 'Mushi Mushi' said a person on a cell phone. Becka understood that; it meant 'hello' in the country of-…_'no way_!' she interrupted her own thoughts. '_Can't be_.'

Shrugging it off, she called out to her yami; "Hey!" she began, "lets split up and look around. You need something to keep you busy so you won't get in trouble." She laughed, and her yami scowled. "We'll come back here when we're done, ok?" she asked, although it was more of a command than anything else. With a short nod from her yami, they set off in different directions.

Becka set off to the left, to be met with a dull, noisy, and crowded street corner. _'Well,'_ she thought, '_there are people here_. _That's a good sign.'_ She finished as she continued away from the corner and down a just as noisy side walk. It was cold and dim outside, probably about 8:00AM. All the people seemed to look at her threw the corners of their eyes, and it made the young hakari feel unease.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, she began to get dizzy. _'Yami….help…'_ was all she got through the mind link before she collapsed to the ground.

Rs416

"_How is she_?"

"_Fine. She's going to be ok."_

_"Quit lying. We saw her collapse! You call that 'fine' pharaoh baka!"_

_"Yami's right. She seems perfectly fine. Maybe it was the heat."_

_"What 'heat'? It's cold out side!" _

_"Cool it, man!"_

_"Yeah, or else you're gonna' need a trip to da' docta' for some broken bones!"_

_"Only if I fall down the stairs. You can't do anything to me."_

_"Heh. Ishtars right, mutt. You're a weakling."_

_"Big brother…"_

_"I'll show **you** weakling, moneybags!"_

_"Please guys, calm down!"_

_"Yes fools, shut up! The girl's waking."_

_"What! Yami, get in the puzzle! You too, Bakura, in the ring!"_

Becka opened her eyes and blinked. She thought the conversation she had just heard was very odd. Very odd indeed. She sat up.

"W-where am I?" she said, holding her head. She looked up to see eight faces looking at her.

"You're in my friend Yugi's house, Domino, Japan!" said a goofy looking blonde boy.

"She probably already knew to country, mutt." Said a brunette in a snobbish way.

"Ok…. So, why am I here?" Becka asked.

A boy with tri-colored, starfish like hair replied. "We saw you pass out on the side walk and we brought you here to help." He said in a worried tone.

"Well then, thank you." She said. "Curse my stupid dizzy spells. I get them all the time. I'm fine." She said. "So…you are?"

"Yugi," the tri-haired boy began, "Yugi Moto."

"I've heard of you. You won a bunch of duel monster tournaments, right? Nice to meet you. I'll have to duel you sometime to see how I stack up." She said determinedly. Before yugi could respond, the goofy blonde stepped in front of him holding out a hand.

"Joey Wheela'! Red eyes duelist extradinar'!" he said. Becka shook his hand.

"Nice ta' meet ya', mista' Wheela'!" Becka said, copying Joey's accent.

"Heh," Becka turned her attention to the snobby (and very hot) brunette in the corner, "I'm Seto Kaiba." He then pointed to a raven-haired boy. "That is Mokuba. He is my little brother." He said and looked away.

"Hiya!" said Mokuba sweetly. Becka blinked and looked from the raven to the brunette.

"Are you guys _sure_ you're related?" she asked skeptically.

"Hum? Oh, don't mind Seto. He's just grumpy!" he said, smiling hyperly.

"Aww!" Becka said, looking at the boy again. The hakari turned to see two more brunettes, a girl and a boy.

"I'm tea!" said the girl.

"Yo, name's Tristan." Said the boy.

"Pleasure." Becka said dully, but her interest shot back up when two very attractive boys started towards her. The first had very pale skin and snowy white hair. He also had big, chocolate brown eyes.

He had a slim, almost feminine frame and wore a smile that could melt ice.

"Hello!" He said, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Ryou." He said and smiled.

"Well," Becka began, mesmerized, "It's _very_ nice to meet you too, Ryou." She saw a blush creep across his face at her tone. It was then that the other boy stepped in front of Ryou.

"I am Malik." He said uncaringly. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt with chains across it that exposed his smooth, tan belly. His pants were tight black jeans which also had a chain across them. His wrists, neck, upper arms, and upper belly were each adorned with 3 gold bands, and he had gold earrings in his ears. He had middle-back-length platinum blonde hair, untouched tan skin, and narrowed, misty violet eyes.

He was smirking and holding out his hand to shake. Becka hesitantly took his hand a shook it, smirking back.

"_I_ am intrigued. I will have to learn more about you." She said, now confident.

"Soooooo…… now that you know about us, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Asked Yugi.

"Umm… ok. Ask anything. I don't mind. Just…you know, keep all questions on appropriate topics, ok?" Nod. "Ok then, asked away." She said.

Rs416

Becka: Yay! Chapter two is done! By the way people… if I don't get reviews, I'm closing down the story. sigh you people don't care. Do

you? If you like OCs', shop running vampires, tea bashing, strange pairings, idiotic werewolves, evil midgets, yamis', Egypt, or reading dumb stories off some whacked up website you found on the internet, this story is for you! Give suggestions, 9good ones, and I might put you in my story! And remember…takes out a lighter and flicks it on flame me, and I'll flame you!...but still, **read and review**!...please? this is my first story. You hate it, tell me. I update every Sunday. I'll start a new, better one. Bye!

Bastet: mumbles


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, IQ tests', or any of the OCs' besides my self. They own themselves.

Warning: If you fear tiny vampire wannabes' , OCs or severe glomping, do not read this. You have been warned.

Bastet: damn straight!

Reviews:

Yimi Makuya: Hahaha! Calm ya' self, Yimi! Here it is!

Seething-Z: Glad you see my point, Z. I didn't see you _were_ flaming me, I said you were _practically_ flaming me. There is a big difference. By the way, this is a long chapter, but, much to your displeasure, there will be a lot of whacked up OCs'. This is where I introduce my friends. Bye.

I am a Catlover: No! Please don't stop reviewing! I'm sorry if I offended you… sniffle

Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari: Thank you for reviewing, person with an extremely long account name! Have a cookie! gives cookie By the way, Bastet returned to her host when she fainted. Although…she isn't going to be very happy with this situation much…

Chapter 3

The Little Shop of…Vampires?

Kaiba was the first to speak. "First tell us your name." He commanded, typing something on his lap top…

"O-kaybe… It's Becka. Becka Kipps." I responded. That incessant typing was starting to get on my nerves (1)…or, I should say, the nerves I had left, I need to take a nap... "Ok, next question."

"Umm, how old are ya'?" Joey asked; an eyebrow rose in wonder. I sighed.

"I'm sixteen, if you must know. Almost seventeen. Oh, and Joey?" I politely request his attention.

"Yeah?"

"The village called; they want their idiot back." Almost everyone but Joey burst out laughing after that comment; I even noticed Kaiba trying to fight off a smile, which resulted in a smirk. Joey pouted.

"I'm not that stupid…"

"Tell that to the people who decided to fail you on an **I.Q. test**." More laughter and, finally, a smile.

"Speaking of which," Kaiba butted in, "What is your I.Q.?"

"Above average for someone my age." I compliment my self, feeling very proud of my smarts at the moment. Then I got curious… "Kaiba, what _are_ you doing on that lap top of yours?" he looked up for the first time; he actually looked surprised.

"Business." He said simply, turning back to his 'work'.

"What kind of 'business'?" I asked, but he didn't reply. So, I decided, 'He's hiding something.' So, in turn, I thought up a little scheme, a mischievous little scheme…I walked up behind Kaiba… and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tensed up, eyes widening. I leaned down and whispered to him, "Kaiba…you have got to be-" while he was freaked out, I quickly grabbed up his lap top and lifted it over his head, "- the dumbest little sucker I've ever met!" I exclaimed, then placing the lap top in her lap and reading it. "Hey," I said aloud, "he has profiles of us on here! Lets see what he has to say about me." My profile said the following:

**Name: Becka Kipps**

**Age: 16**

**Threat level: fairly low**

"**Threat level fairly low**! I'll show you whose threat level is low!" I hissed in pure rage, pouncing on Kaiba and beating the crap out of him. Only when I realized that the claws I had gained from having a half-cat yami were starting to appear did I stop, and by then, Kaiba was covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts, also adorned with a black eye.

Kaiba took a twitching hand up to his beloved laptop and changed 'fairly low' to 'very high' before passing out on the ground.

Joey looked at me with wide eyes, before smiling. "Now let me get 'dis straight… you just dissed Kaiba _and_ beat em' up?" Joey asked inquisitively. I nodded and his grin widened. He took one of my hands in both of his, shaking it vigorously. "Becka, I think we'll be real close." He said, continuously shaking my hand.

"Yea', mista' Wheela', I think we'll get along just fine." I said. I gave a smirk, and pulled my hand away. "Next."

Yugi looked at me, and asked, "Do you duel?"(2)

I blinked at him. "Do I duel? Do I duel!" I laughed. "I don't just duel, I WIN! I got second place in a HUGE American duel monsters tournament. I already mentioned I wanted to duel you. Use your common sense!" I laughed.

"What kind of Deck do you have?" malik asked me. (Nice to be graced by his presence… rolls eyes)

"I've got an element beat-down deck. I can beat almost anybody, although my friend Rinde kicks my butt every time. I think he cheats…" I said solemnly, shaking my head. I then remembered something I forgot. "Hey, you said I was in Domino Japan earlier, Didn't you?" I asked them.

"Yeah, that would be here, alright." Tristan said, nodding his head.

"Really! A friend of mine lives down here! She runs a magic shop called 'The Midnight Black'! You know where I can find it?" I asked, looking at the game-gang to see frightened faces.

"T-the Midnight B-black? Are you sure?" asked the albino nearest me worriedly.

" Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Why do you ask?" I wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"That place is supposed to be over run with creepy stuff! No one in their right minds would go in there!" Tea said.

Mokuba shuddered. "I heard there are monsters in there! I do _not_ want to go near there!"

"The only thing I would find remotely creepy there is the manager…whose name is supposed to be Vampie, right?" I said and asked, looking at all the others.

"Yeah, I heard that from someone at school." Joey said, "I think it's a real creepy name." he muttered.

"That's not her real name," I began, "Her real name is Rhea Fong. She just likes 'Vampie' better." I told them.

"You know her…_personally_!" they asked in unison.

"Uh, yeah. I already said that! Now come on! Tell me where it is!" I demanded. Yugi stood there, as if trying to remember something, and then a look of horror passed his face.

"I…I can't remember the name of the street; I'd have to…" Gulp. "Show you."

"Ok then! Show me!" I said, and he hesitantly nodded. After that, we were on our way…

* * *

"We-well, we're here…" yugi said as we stood in front of the gloomy building, the others trailing closely behind us.

"Good! How about you guys come inside and meet her?" I asked, although it was more an order than anything else.

" Do we have to?" Ryou asked meekly, but the expression on his face told me other wise. It said, 'DON'T MAKE ME!'; Heh, like I'd listen to an expression.

"No," I said in a fake sad voice, "but I would _really_ like it if you would." I finished with a wicked tone, causing the boy to blush.

"….Ok." I heard him whisper, and I gave a smile.

"Very good! I'm sure Vampie-Chan would _love_ to meet you…" I said, smirking. I stopped when I noticed the others lingering a ways away from the door. Malik sighed. "You people make me sick. I mean, really, what's there to _really_ be afraid of?" Malik asked, exasperated. _Man_, that kid's got guts…

He walked up beside me; the others hesitantly following his lead. As soon as we opened the door, a bell above the frame rung, signaling the shop keeper of visitor.

Out of no where a voice boomed, "WHO DARES INTER THE SANCTUM OF THE QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES!" I looked behind me, and fought off a laugh. Joey, Tea and Tristan were practically cowering. I wasn't; I recognized the voice almost immediately.

"I do, oh great _small_ one." I said, smirking.

"Hey," I heard the voice yell, "I'm not that sma-…Becka!" the voice gasped, and a head of golden brown hair popped out a near-by door. "Becka!" it smiled, and I was tackled by a small girl.

Her golden hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail, and her gray-blue eyes shined in mystery. She wore a loose fitting red tank-top, and black, baggy jeans with a few chains. Her make up consisted of gray eye shadow, heavily black eye liner, and support and a white foundation on her face that made her look ghostly pale. She had silver bangles on her arms.

"How come you never came before! How did you get here! And….who are they?" she asked hyperly, point in to the confused group behind me.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I brought friends." I said simply. She looked them over. First was Yugi.

"Name." she demanded.

"Umm, Yugi." Was his only reply.

"Nice name. I like you. You're cute." She commented. He blushed.

"Um, thanks. You're…..blunt…In a good way!" he added quickly as a side note, still blushing his head off. The introductions went the same with the others, Vampie examining them and demanding their names, although Yugi was the only one Vampie said she liked.

"Uh, who _are_ you?" Tristan asked, being the last one to be interrogated by the small girl.

"The name's Rhea. Rhea Fong." She glanced over at yugi, "But the cutie can call me Vampie." She purred, causing yugi to blush again.

"You're Vampie!" they all gasped, and she nodded.

"Hey!" Vampie began excitedly, "Why don't you guys meet the others?" she asked.

I Blinked. "The others are here!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "They've been missing your company." She explained.

"How did they-?"

"I brought them here." She said quickly, dragging me and the others into the back room.

There sat five people. Two red heads: a boy and a girl, the boy with freckles.

There was a Strawberry blonde; a girl even smaller than Vampie who looked to be no older than nine.

The last two were girls, one with raven hair, and the other chestnut brown hair. The raven haired was listening to music on a walkman, and the other reading a book.

"Guess who's here!" Vampie yelled to them, and they smiled when the saw me. Ali, (the chestnut haired girl) even came up and hugged me.

"Where have you been, Becka-sama! We missed you!" she said sweetly.

"Heh, here and there and everywhere, you know, the usual." I laughed. "Guys," I said to my peeps, (3) " I'd like for you to meet my new buds, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, and Tea (4)." I said, pointing to each as I said their name.

"Peeps," I began, looking at the opposing group in the room, "Introduce your selves." I demanded. So they did.

"I'm Alexandria Gale." Said the tall, sweet, chestnut haired, emerald eyed girl who had previously hugged me. She wore her white-shirt-bright-green-mini-skirt-uniform; she never wore anything else. She just washed it and wore it again.

The game-gang said hi, all accept for Ryou, who walked up to her, kissed her hand, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexandria Gale." She blushed and laughed. "Yo. Name's Rinde. Rinde Ookami." Said the red headed boy with freckles. He had on a red 'element' t- shirt a blue jeans. Around his neck, he wore a claw necklace. On the biggest claw, there was a marking…but it was blurred and hard to make out, so the game-gang seemed to ignore it.

"What's up? I'm Kree Aqua." Said the girl beside him. She had wavy red hair that flowed just above her shoulders and bright blue-green eyes. She wore a turquoise tube top with a sleeveless black trench coat over it. Her blue jeans had for pockets; two and the thighs, two and the knees, and there was a zipper under each pocket. The rest of the way down under the second pair of zippers was purple fishnet. She also had on a black turquoise stone which also had a mark on it, but it was also to far away to be seen clearly.

"Hi! My name's Chelsea! Chelsea Ookami!" yelled the strawberry blonde girl; the smallest in the room. "That's my big brother!" she yelled, pointing at Rinde. "He's a meany!" Her hair was pulled up into two tiny pigtails, held up by hot pink bows. She wore simple light blue jeans, and a hot pink 'happy bunny' shirt that read, 'Cute but psycho, things even out'. Around her neck was a pink choker with a little gold bell handing off it, which, of course, also had an illegible mark on it.

"Brat." The game-gang heard Rinde mutter, glaring menacingly at his little sister.

"Kefira Lenette." Said the final girl quietly. She had shoulder length straight black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. She wore a smirk to rival Kaiba's. She had on a black shirt that read in dark blue 'Boys are like parking spaces; all the good ones are taken.' And multi-pocketed, baggy black jeans. Around her neck and wrists were a black choker covered in spikes and matching arm bands.

Vampie said, "So now that we're all introduced, what do you want to do?"

* * *

Becka: Yay! Done.

(1): Not Kaiba's typing, _mine_. (2): Aww common, you knew he was going to ask that! (3): I've always wanted to say that! (4): Notice I said Tea _last_.

Remember, **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

DDR, Karaoke, and Dreams

"Hey, I know!" exclaimed Joey. "How 'bout we go to da' arcade?" he asked, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Yeah! Seto's paying!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. His brother looked up from the lap top and down at him, blinking. Then he scowled.

"No." he said simply, but then, Mokuba unleash the ultimate weapon… THE EVIL CHIBI EYES OF DOOOOOOM!

"Please, Seto?" he begged, turning up the charm when his eyes started to water and he sniffled.

"Augh!" Seto shouted, turning away, but everywhere he turned, Mokuba would step into eye-sight. "Ok, fine, ok! Just…. Stop with the eyes and the sniffling and the crying! MG!" (1) He exclaimed, giving in because, of course, no one can resist the evil chibi eyes.

"YAY!" Mokuba exclaimed, suddenly looking perfectly happy.

"I'll go where ever the cutie in the leather is going." Vampie purred, and Yugi blushed again, this time, much darker.

"I have to go where ever she's going to make sure she doesn't do what she does best: Cause chaos." I said, sighing.

"Then I suppose we're all going, then? Majority rules?" Ryou asked, looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then!" said yugi, trying to get Vampie off arm which she was currently clinging to. "Let's go!"

It didn't take long for us to get there; about twenty minutes. We walked the whole way, just let me add. (2)

The arcade was fairly big, although I had seen bigger. It he fighting gaming, a couple of places set up for dueling, karaoke and, of course, what arcade would be complete without…

"DDR!" Tea' shrieked. "Who wants to challenge me? I'm the best!" she bragged.

"No you're not." said a voice, and Tea' stopped gloating long enough to be stared at so hard that she winced as if she had been physically struck. Stared at by a pair of piercing dark blue eyes… "_I_ am." Said Kefira, glaring Tea' into the ground.

Tea' backed up. She was resisting the urge to run away screaming. But she didn't, and she stared right back at the darker teen. "Prove it." She said simply.

"Ok, fine. You're on! I challenge you!" Kefira said, perking up.

"Fine!" Tea' agreed, although worried at the malevolent look Kefira was giving her.

"_I'll_ choose the music." Said the raven haired girl as they claimed up onto the stage. When they got up, Kefira went though the selection and chose 'I like to move it' as the song.

"Are you ready?" Tea' asked her.

"I'm ready to _beat_ you, yes." She replied.

The music started.

'Wow..' I thought. They were both _incredible_. Their movements were completely in sync with the loud, fast music, and their bodies weren't tiring a bit. At least that's how it appeared…

Kefira's p.o.v.

_'She's weakening…' _I thought to myself. _'It won't be long until she slips up...' _I smirked. This mortal girl was a formidable opponent, but she was going to lose… _'No doubt about it…' _I thought, _'she looks like she's getting tired…'_

My p.o.v.

They were almost at they end of the song, when suddenly, out of no where…We gasped. Tea' tripped. And fell.

Needless to say her score dropped rapidly.

In a victory described as 'standing above the rest'… Kefira Lenette was pronounced the winner. No cheating. No set up. Tea' lost.

"You…_you_….no…._how_!" Tea' managed to gasp out, staring at the malevolent raven haired girl standing in front of her.

"_Practice._" Kefira said simply, smirking and turning to walk back to her seat.

"Stupid gothic show-off…_"_ Tea' muttered. Big mistake on her part. Kefira heard her.

"_What.did.you.call.me_!" she hissed, turning back to Tea' with a venomous glare that showed the fury in her eyes.

Tea' was surprised to see the girl turn on her so fast, but still managed to retort, "You heard me, I called you a stupid gothic show-off! What are you gonna' do about it!"

"Ok, first of all, I'm not stupid. I was the third smartest girl in my school. Second of all, I am _not_ gothic! …I just dress like it. Last of all, I'm not a show-off. I just have a constant habit of putting preps in their place."

"Are you calling me a prep!"

Smirk. "Hey, you said it, not me."

"Grr!"

"Ooooh! Cat fight!" Guess who that last comment came from? …You're really taking your time thinking about this, aren't you? ...That's right. Me.

They glared at me then returned to their original positions on opposite sides of the room.

After that, things went pretty smoothly. Joey and Tristan had a duel (in which Tristan got his sorry butt kicked). We caught Vampie trying to get poor Yugi to make out with her (and she almost did). _I_ spent most of the time watching events play out.

By the time we were all done there, it was around nine thirty and we all went home (Well, _they_ went home; Yugi let me stay at his house in the guest room) and went to bed although I did not sleep dreamlessly…

_Dreamscape_

_My half lidded eyes were wide at the sight awaiting me in my dreams. It was a hall, narrow and black. The strange thing, though, was the walls were covered, top to bottom, in screens. _

_'Shi-daisy…' (3) I thought as I realized were I was. 'I'm not supposed to be here…' I stared at the walls covered it my yami's memories. I often ended up here in my subconscious, but I never looked at any of the memories. Bastet would be furious if I looked at one… oh well! Time to talk a stroll down memory lane! I touched the first screen I saw, and the scene started to play out._

_ The scene started out with two children, a girl and a boy. The girl had golden brown hair, much like my own…hum… and pretty golden cat eyes…yami? I smiled at the sight of my currently pre-teen yami, smiling at a boy near by. He had silky white hair and a scar on his right cheek. He just smirked back and turned away. My yami frowned. _

_The scene ended there. Who was that boy? Yami had never mentioned anything about her past, but it seemed, or so it looked like, that her yami had like this boy. Why did he seem to barely acknowledge her existence? I walked down the hall further until I came to another screen that seemed to call out to me…I tapped the screen, and the memory started…_

_ This time, it started in a cave. It was the same people; my yami and the mysterious boy. This time, they looked much older; in their early twenties, maybe. They were walking along the passages of the cave quickly, the boy walking behind Bastet, glaring a hole in her back. Suddenly, with out warning, her launched himself at her, pinned her face down is the dirt, and the next thing I saw scared the hell out of me. In a few swift movements, my yami had a knife lodged in her back, along with four other stab wounds. The boy got off her, backed up, shot her a regretful look, and ran off in the other direction. _

_'Oh god…….t-that was my yami's death…'_

_And I woke up._

_End Dreamscape _

I tiredly wiped the sleep from my eyes, yawned, and opened my eyes… to see my yami glowering down at me.

"What the hell were you doing in my memories!"

Becka: Yay! 'Nother chapie done!

Bastet: Stop changing the subject, hakari, and tell me why that boy was in your soul room!

Becka: gulp well… umm…

(1): I DON'T OWN THAT LINE. Codename: Kids Next Door does.

(2): my feet hurt now.

(3): it's what one of my friends says instead of shit. XD

Remember, **Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update! my computer had a...Dun dun dun! VIRUS! Ahhhhhhhh!

Reveiws:

Yimi Makuya: Hold ya' sea horses!

Kaiba(who appers out of nowhere): huh?

me: ermm...never mind.

I am a Catlover: Here she is! It's the lazy one! LOL. Thanks for reveiwing. Buy the way, you two _do _seem to like the yami/hakari pairings a little _too_ much, if you know what i mean. ahe?_Ahe_? giggle...TOODLES! LOL!

pointe master: Cool! New reveiwer! nice ta' meet ya! Here it is!...sniffle but it wasn't **_soon_**!

Disclaimer: you No sue. Me No own. Ugh.

Warning: cursing and mild _twisted_ humor.

Chapter 5

Misguided Reunions

"Well? Explain." My yami demanded. We had sat for a moment in uncomfortable silence, for I wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Well…umm…" I sighed, "I couldn't resist! It was just so tempting!" My yami laughed bitterly.

"And I supose it was tempting for you when you stole all my knives! Or how about the time you went rumaging though my soul room! Was it tempting then!"

I knew I was blushing. "Yami,It's not like you haven't done worse!" I retorted.

"You're getting off subject, hakari."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _too_!"

"Are _not_! ...D!"

"Hahaha…hey, what were we fighting about again?" Blink.

Double blink. " You know, that's kind of funny, I don't remember."

"…Me either. Go away now." Poof and my yami was gone.

* * *

Earlier, Yugi's p.o.v.

I yawned. I had woken up way to early! Yami's complaining, too! Gawd, this is going to be a bad day…hey, what's that? I heard talking from Becka's room. "–room! Was it tempting then!" "Yami, It's not like you haven't done worse!" Yami? Did she say 'yami'! Oh my gosh!

* * *

My p.o.v.

Soon after my little squabble with Bastet, I went down to breakfast. It went fairly well at first; although yugi kept staring at me… it made me feel quite awkward, to tell the truth…

I would soon know why.

"So…umm…hey, Becka..." Yugi said to me. I raised an eyebrow. He seemed so nervous; Why? " …I..I was just wondering…..youdonthappentohaveaspiritlivinginyourmind, do you?"

I raised my eyebrow up farther into the air. "Run that by me again little dude, this time in English."

"Well…umm…you don't happen to have a spirit living in your mind, do you?" My eyes widened. My mouth dropped open. My fork clanged onto the table. To tell the truth, I greatly resembled a fish.

"H-how did you know?" I asked, nervous.

"I heard you and your spirit talking this morning." He replied.

"How do you know about spirits anyways?" he let out a heavy sigh.

"I might need the other guys over for this…"

"I'll call my peeps too." And that's what we did.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, my peeps and the game gang were all here, and I was wondering…

"Ok, so what's going on!" Kaiba voiced my question.

"Well," yugi began, "apparently Becka has a yami." How did he know what they were called! A lot of faces looked shocked.

"Is this true, Becka?" malik asked me.

"Ummhum." I answered simply. My peeps sighed.

"We knew," Vampie began, "that she had yami. Most of us do, in fact. Not me personally, but everyone else besides Kefira. Although now that we're confessing stuff, I guess I should tell you that I really am a vampire." She said, bearing her fangs. The game gang gasped and stepped back.

"I'm a witch." Said Kefira, not looking up from the book she was engrossed in.

"Me, Kree, Chelsea, and Alexandria have yamis', too." Said Rinde, and we all let our yamis' materialize. Bastet, Rinde's yami Ridax, Kree's yami Mizu (Bastet's younger sister), Chelsea's yami

Kaze (Bastet's young_est_ sister), and Alexandria's yami, Jessica, appeared. Tristan and Joey started drooling at the sight of the eldest cat goddess, aka: My yami.

"Hey," I said to them, annoyed, "Stop gawking at my yami; she will kill you if you continue." I pointed out, and their eyes abruptly left Bastet. I turned to Yugi. "So how do you know about yamis'?" I asked.

"Well, me, Ryou and Malik have yamis' too." He replied. I gaped as three people appear.

The first resembled Yugi, so I assumed it was his yami. He was taller than Yugi, for one thing. His bangs also stood up higher and spiked to look like lightning bolts. His eyes were darker and slanted. He carried with him a royal air, and the last thing I noticed, which should have been the first, was that he was dressed in all black leather with many belts on the pants. Humm, nice choice.

The second resembled Ryou. They had the same long, white hair, although two pieces of hair stuck up on either side of the top of his head(1) and the rest was a little spikier. He had narrowed, beautiful cranberry colored eyes. And no, not 'Oww, look a pretty butterfly!' kind of beautiful, a mysterious, dangerous kind of beautiful. His frame was just as ghastly pale as Ryou's although he seemed quite a bit more toned, though not overly so. He wore a blood red poet's shirt and tight black leather pants. I had to keep from panting at the sight of him.

The last could be described in one word: Freaky. He slightly resembled malik; same platinum blonde hair and perfect tan skin, but there were many differences. First of all, his blonde hair stuck completely up and out. There was a dimly glowing eye on his forehead. That freaked me out. He was wearing a malicious, sadistic smirk. He had the same gold jewelry that malik had. He wore a tight, black, muscle shirt and tan cargo pants. Unlike malik though, he was very muscular, but, like Ryou's yami, not overly so.

"This is Yami, Bakura, and Marik." Yugi explained, pointing to each as he said their name. Then a strange event occurred.

As soon as the name 'Bakura' was mentioned, the white haired yami was tackled by mine. My yami, I mean.

"Baku-sama!" She shrieked, nuzzling his chest. "Long time no see." She purred seductively. He growled.

"Get off me, Bastet." He hissed, pushing her off. She smirked sexily.(A/N:is that a word?O.o) "Don't look at me like that. Why are you looking at me like that!" he asked angrily.

"What?" Bastet retorted, smirking. "Can't I admire you?" she said slyly, sneaking a conspicuous glance over him.

"So I suppose it's safe to say you know each other, then?" asked Ryou, an eyebrow raised high in the air. Bakura sighed.

"Yes…_wish I didn't know _her _though…_" Bastet then whacked him over the head. He sighed again, rubbing his head. "She was my thieving partner for my first fifteen years of tomb robbing..." a smirk. "…then I killed her." Bastet pouted.Oh my gosh! He's the guy from the memory!

"Meany head…" she looked up at him, and smirked. "Still really sexy though!" She examined him, and frowned. "…lost your tan, though…"

"Well, my hakari's an albino. It's not my fault." He insisted.

"My hakari's white and I got to keep my tan." She pointed out. He frowned.

"Good point." He turned to his hakari. "Hakari, why couldn't I keep my tan?" he asked the clueless angel.

"Umm….I don't know.." Ryou replied slowly, trying to come up with an explanation. "I guess if you lost it if you have a millennium item…"

"We have items." Interrupted Rinde.

"You do!" exclaimed yami, surprised. "I thought there were only seven!"

"Well," Ridax began, "technically, there are. Ours are different. Originally, our items were only created to host our spirits, but some how, they obtained excess to the shadows."

Yami blinked. "Ridax! Is that you, old friend?" Ridax blinked back.

"Atemu!" they hugged happily. "It's been a long time! How's life going? Better than the last life, I hope!" he laughed, and another of the other yamis spoke up.

"Big brother?" spoke Jessica questionably to yami, looking up. The yami had electric blue hair with golden lightning bangs. She had indigo eyes.

"Life's been doing bet- sis-sister!" yami gasped as he finally recognized the girl. "By the gods, jess!" he exclaimed, and hugged his little sister. What's that, you say? You didn't know yami had a sis'? Well he _does._ I thought everyone knew that!

"Shit, the pharaoh baka's baka sister is here too!" bakura whined. She glared at him.

"My name is Jessie, and i'm not a baka!" She snapped. She is much snippier than her brother, you see. She turned to yami. "Big brother, I was standing there the whole time, and you didn't even notice me!"

"Erm, well, I..." He stuttered. It was then I noticed My yami was walking towards me, a smirk on her face.

"Hey hakari," she began, "I bet I could spook 'kura."

"Oh yeah? Can i watch?" I asked. She nodded. She then walked up the bakura, who was sulking in the corner of the room.

"Hey 'kura." she said

"Huhnn." He responded incoherently.

"I have something for you." she said. He raised an ivory eyebrow.

"Alright. Show me." he muttered.

"Come with me." she commanded. She glanced over her shoulder and motioned me to follow them. When they were outside, he spoke first.

"What is it you wanted to give me?" he mumbled impatiently.

"This." she said, pulling something out of her weapon belt. "It is yours, after all. I thought you might want it back." He stared at it. It was a jagged dagger with a neatly carved wooden handle. There was a garnet in the hilt. He stared at the dagger long and hard for a few minutes, before a look of recogization passed over his face. He looked paniced. His eyes widened and he dropped the dagger, running away as fast as he could.She smirked. "I suppose i can keep it, than?" She called after him, picking up the knife that was once used to kill her

* * *

Me: well that was... weird! O.o

Bastet: yup.

(1): they look like bunny ears! giggle


End file.
